


remote parts of the universe

by PhantomFlutist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao finds a weird box, Suho is done with his shit, and maybe everything turns out alright anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remote parts of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted EXO fic, so please be kind. And, for the first time in a very long time, I've written something fluffy! I've been writing so much depressing stuff that this was a nice change. Short and sweet, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! From the EXO Prompt Generator: Tao/Suho – mysterious package (sci-fi)

“Captain, look what I found!” Tao stepped into the cockpit holding a large box, stretching his arms awkwardly around it in order to keep it up. It was plain, unlabeled, and made of some sort of plastic composite, and it could be anything, really. But considering the mission they were on, Suho was wary of _everything_ , and most especially of anything his first mate might have _found._  
  
Sighing like this was not the first time Tao had done this and Suho was getting tired of his shit (which, this was not the first time Tao had done something like this, and Suho _was_ tired of it) Suho stood from the pilot’s chair, where he _had_ been starting takeoff procedures, in order to further examine the package that Tao still held.  
  
“Zitao,” he said patiently, noting that there was definitely not any labeling of any kind on the package, and considering this was a Space Fleet vehicle, that was highly unusual. Everything on this ship was identified. Every box, bag, and static-proof package had its name, use, and ID number printed on it in regulation colors, with the Space Fleet insignia stamped next to it to show that it had been inspected and approved. So how had this box gotten here, with no labeling, no insignia, in the middle of a ‘Fleet controlled spaceport? “Where the hell did you find this.” Suho didn’t think that sentence deserved to be a question. Tao knew better than this.  
  
“It was on the gangplank when I was closing up. Think it’s those new uniforms we requested?” Tao’s face was bright, his normally-infectious smile pasted on. He was adorable, but now was not the time, because it was not the new uniforms. Those would be labeled, and stamped, and Suho would be able to identify them just by looking at the box. And anyway, he’d already been informed that those would be waiting for them on Axion V when they arrived, which was a week’s space travel away and _not the planet they were currently docked on_. And Tao knew all that, he _did._ But Suho was beginning to think that the long missions in deep space were affecting his first mate’s mind.  
  
“Tao.” Suho rubbed harshly at the spot between his eyebrows that always gave him trouble when he was stressed. Which was all the time, lately. “Is this package regulation?”  
  
Tao’s eyes widened and he held the box up, turned it every which way, and even lifted it above his head to look at the bottom. When he had inspected it thoroughly he turned back to Suho with his cheeks pinking and didn’t quite meet his eyes. “No, Sir.”  
  
“Didn’t think so,” Suho replied, wheeling around to drop back into the pilot’s chair. “We’re on a classified mission, Tao. No unauthorized packages.”  
  
“Right.” He heard Tao shuffling around a little, and assumed he’d gone to return the box to where he’d found it. “But Captain, it really feels like there’s clothing in here.”  
  
Suho leaned forward until his forehead was pressing against the edge of the control panel in front of him. Cold aluminum alloy dug into his skin and he would almost definitely have a deep line there for hours afterward, but he didn’t care. “Regulations, Tao. Classified mission,” he reminded patiently. Well, as patiently as he could while he talked himself down from killing his first mate. It was just the two of them on this mission, and Suho really, _seriously_ couldn’t do it himself, or he would have.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” He heard Tao turn to leave, and then there was another sound. It was suspiciously like a meow.  
  
“ _Tao_ ,” Suho growled at once. He hadn’t moved from his position bent over the console, but he knew that Tao would hear the warning in his voice and respond accordingly anyway.  
  
“It wasn’t me, Sir,” Tao said hurriedly. “I think it came from the box.”  
  
Suho sat up, whirled around, and demanded, “Tao, so help me, if you do not put that box back where you found it _right now_ —“ He was cut off by another, much louder and more distressed meow, and then a scratching noise. “There’s a fucking cat in that box, isn’t there.”  
  
“Um?” Tao had frozen, still holding the box aloft, but now he set it carefully down on the copilot’s chair and lifted the lid. “Yes, Sir.”  
  
The noise Suho made was decidedly unhuman. Honestly, why couldn’t he have gotten Xiumin for this mission? Or anyone else, for that matter? Why did he always get the impossible people, the ridiculous obstacles, and the life-or-death choices? Why couldn’t he just do a basic reconnaissance mission without something going horribly wrong? “Put it back, Tao. I don’t know what you’re playing at, bringing a cat onto this ship, but we have a _mission_ to do, and I can’t have you distracted.”  
  
Tao’s face scrunched up. Of course; he was on the verge of tears and even though Suho was just doing his fucking job, now he was going to feel guilty for making Tao cry. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Tao managed through a jagged sob. “I really didn’t know. I really did think it was the new uniforms, and I forgot that they would be labeled, and I know I’m a terrible first mate and you wanted Xiumin, or Chen, and that you’re disappointed that you got me, but I really am trying, I swear.”  
  
Suho sighed. If he’d been told, when he started at the ‘Fleet academy, that when he reached Captain rank he would spend more time comforting sobbing crewmates than fighting enemies or flying a ship, he probably would have quit right then. But this was his job, and Tao was his responsibility, so he stood and laid a hand on Tao’s shoulder and said softly, “It’s okay, Tao. You’re not in trouble. I know you didn’t mean to.”  
  
The cat chose that moment to attempt to leap out of the open box, and it was only because of Suho’s quick reflexes that it didn’t end up on the floor. Cradling it in his arms, he realized that it was really only just a kitten, and that it was soft and friendly and really liked to be scratched behind the ears and…damn it, he was going to regret this. “Fine,” he said, less harshly than he actually intended. “Fine, we’ll keep it. But you’re taking it to medical bay to scan it. Make sure there aren’t any bugs planted on it and that it’s not carrying some disease. And then come back here for launch.”  
  
His eyes red and his cheeks tear-stained, Tao snapped a brisk salute. Then he took the kitten from Suho’s arms, and his whole demeanor changed. His face relaxed and brightened, and the smile that split across his mouth was breath-taking. “Yes, Sir. Thank you,” he chirped, flouncing out of the cockpit.  
  
Later, he and Suho would be having words. For now, Suho glanced into the box—it held only a threadbare blanket and nothing more—and then moved it to the corner of the cockpit and wedged it between the wall and part of the control panel so that it would stay in place during liftoff. That done, he went back to the pilot’s chair and resumed takeoff procedures.  
  
\---  
  
“Hey, stupid cat, get off the control panel, you know you’re not allowed up there,” Suho snapped. Ever since the damn thing had gotten big enough to do more than stumble over her own limbs, she’d been a bane to Suho’s existence. Running a regulation starship was a lot more difficult with a cat tearing things apart every time she was left alone.  
  
“Stop it!” Tao whined, coming over and rescuing the dumb cat right as Suho made to push her off the console. He didn’t know what Tao was complaining about. He’d done it before and she always landed on her feet. That was literally what cats _did._ “Poor Jackie, being abused by our power-hungry captain,” Tao cooed, holding the cat up to his face and rubbing their noses together. She tried to claw his face off. He probably deserved it.  
  
“Oh, for,” Suho exclaimed, smacking the button for the autopilot and getting out of the chair. “Here, give her to me, it’s your turn to pilot anyway.” He reached out to take the cat from Tao before she actually managed to get her claws into him, but Tao danced back out of his reach.  
  
“No! You’re mean to her!” he said, quite adamantly, as he cuddled her to his chest. She squirmed and dug in her claws wherever she could. If she ruined another of Tao’s uniforms, _he_ would be putting in the request for a new one himself.  
  
Suho squinted at Tao, drawing himself up taller even though it was pointless. “Are you questioning my authority right now, Zitao?” he asked, putting all the imperiousness into his voice that he could. It had served him well in the academy, and as he worked his way up the command chain. He would pull rank if he had to.  
  
Tao’s head hung, and he mumbled, “No, Sir,” and relinquished the cat to Suho’s arms. “You be good, Jackie,” he told her, scratching behind her ears just a bit before moving past Suho to take his place in the pilot’s chair.  
  
Suho watched him do so, tucking the cat into the crook of his arm and petting her absently. For all that both Suho and Tao kept insisting that she was _Tao’s_ cat, she never seemed content unless she was in Suho’s arms. That was just as well, Suho supposed, because he was stuck with Tao now just as surely as he was stuck with Jackie. With that thought in mind, Suho leaned over the side of the console to meet Tao’s pouting lips in a soft kiss. “Have fun,” he teased, and then swept out the cockpit door with the cat still cuddled to his chest.  
  
He heard Tao’s loud whining behind him, but ignored it in favor of Jackie’s soft purring and the rumble of the engine beneath his feet. This was all Suho really needed—his lover, their cat, his ship, and the beautiful open wideness of space. And yeah, their ‘Fleet orders sent them on all sorts of crazy missions in some of the most remote parts of the universe, but Suho was okay with that, as long as Tao was still at his side.  
  
Whatever else happened, well, that was the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. There will probably be more EXO fic in the future, but it might be a little bit because the one I'm working on right now is turning out to be super long. And as always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
